Fear Street : The Sorority
by Lady Asia
Summary: Everyone is dying to get in.
1. Chapter 1

It was too quiet in Paige Hanson's house.

Even with the TV on loud, Paige could hear every little sound. The ticking of the clock, the rhythmic breathing of her cat Tilly, who was curled up on her feet, and even the sound of the refrigerator humming. Uneasily, she turned the volume up louder, and the slasher film music reached an ear-shattering crescendo.

She couldn't put her finger on the reason why she felt so edgy. Her day had been relatively normal. She pulled her blankets tighter around her shoulders, wishing that her mother had stayed home instead of catching the red-eye to New York. Paige was seventeen, and liked to think of herself as independent, but that didn't mean she didn't miss her flighty mother every now and then.

Her TV show ended with the sounds of screams and the splattering of blood, and Paige switched off the set. She turned off all the lights in the house and checked that all the doors were locked before making her way to her bedroom and settling into bed. She yawned tiredly and pulled the comforter up to her chin, being careful to not kick Tilly, who had followed her in and was snuggled in between the folds of the sky blue cover. She closed her eyes, and had almost drifted off to sleep when something startled her.

The noise was almost imperceptible, but Paige was certain she heard it. She opened her eyes, but didn't move. Tilly purred contentedly and nudged her head against Paige's ankle. Paige stayed frozen for a few more seconds, and then closed her eyes.

_Creak._

Paige's heart thumped in her chest. She knew she was overreacting, that her imagination was merely imitating all of the scary movies she insisted on watching, but she couldn't help it. She sighed and told herself to calm down. _Stop it, Paige,_ she mentally chastised. _This is what you get for watching that stupid slasher film. That sound can't be a door opening. You've locked all the doors, you've locked all of the windows, just go to sleep._

Breathing out slowly, she turned onto her side and tried to fall asleep, but it felt useless. She was wide-awake and alert now. Was it her imagination running away with her again, or were the shadows on her walls moving? Had she forgotten to lock the deadbolts? Was her closet door creaking open?

Her mouth suddenly went dry, and Paige felt her heart constrict in her chest. She wasn't imagining it. Her closet door was slowly swinging open, and the dark shadow standing behind it darted out and stood at the foot of her bed. Tilly jumped up, meowing and hissing.

Speechless with terror, Paige squeezed her eyes shut, and felt tears springing. If she ignored it, it would go away. It wasn't real. It wasn't real.

But reality could not argue with that knife. The shining blade glittered in the pale moonlight that streamed through the window, and forgetting her temporary paralysis, Paige sat straight up in bed. "Please!" she choked out. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The figure didn't answer, and simply cocked their head to one side and trotted forward, raising the knife. The moon threw their face into light.

Paige gasped. "What are you doing? Please! Please don't! I'm begging you!"

The knife swung down anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The unused classroom was alive with the sounds of laughter and earnest chatter. The notice on the door read 'STUDY GROUP MEETING', but none of the girls carried textbooks or exercise pads. The door swung open, and Liana Slate entered, flanked by her best friends Perrin Thwaites and Darcy Solomon, and the room fell silent. Liana immediately assumed her position at the front of the room, leaning casually against the whiteboard. "This meeting is now in session."

Liana was a leader, and she knew it. People naturally fell into step behind her, and she had an incredibly commanding presence. With her good looks and athletic body, she had no problem getting whatever she wanted. Boys wanted her, and girls wanted to be her. Liana didn't think of herself as conceited: she knew she was perfection personified. She cleared her throat and indicated to Darcy with a nod of her head. "Any old business?"

Darcy Solomon opened her folder and peeped over the top of her glasses. A stray curl tickled her forehead and she brushed it away. "We have the party at Reva's house next week, but we still haven't made up invitations or a guest list."

Reva Dalby raised a slim arm into the air. The expensive gold wristwatch she wore glinted. "I've organised a guest list," she said in a bored, drawling tone. She rummaged through her leather handbag and produced her Blackberry.

Liana shrugged. "Fine. I'll look it over at the end to make sure the recipients are appropriate. Deena, can you hand out the invites sometime soon? And Suki, I'm going to need you to organise music. Nothing too wild, okay? Stuff we can dance to, not fall asleep or get a headache from." Deena Martinson nodded, and Suki Thomas saluted.

Reva waved her hand again. "Are we establishing a dress code here? I'd prefer something classy."

Liana glanced at Perrin Thwaites, who rolled her eyes and pretended to study her manicure. "No dress code," Liana declared. "Just use of common sense." She tugged at the hem of her blue jersey dress, and continued, "Speaking of sense, where is Paige? She was supposed to have a tally of how much is in the treasury."

A murmur rippled through the room, but nobody spoke up. Finally, Darcy said, "She's probably off sick again. She's had more sick days this year then I've had since junior high." The girls laughed, more nervously than anything. Nobody knew how to react when Darcy started in with her scathing tongue.

Liana frowned. "Well, she could have sent a message along with someone. If nobody has any new business, we can adjourn this meeting."

Bree Wade called out, "What about new initiations? When are we doing that?"

Perrin cut in before Liana could answer. "That's what this party is for, remember. We're surveying prospective pledges. And replacements," she added under her breath, and Liana smiled. She knew Perrin had no patience for Bree or her twin sister Samantha, who had both dated Gary Brandt when they first arrived in Shadyside, a long-time fling of Perrin's.

"That's it? Good. Meeting adjourned," Liana said, rising and gathering her things. Perrin and Darcy moved towards her, but before they reached each other, the door swung open again. Erin Charles flew in, her hair flying around her sweaty face. "You won't believe it!" she cried, slamming the door shut and breathing heavily.

Liana exchanged an amused look with her friends. "Believe what, Erin?" Darcy said sarcastically. "You've finally got a life?"

Erin shook her head, too flustered to bite back. "I just came from Paige's house on Fear Street. There are all these police cars outside!" she choked out. "She was stabbed to death last night!"


	3. Chapter 3

The room immediately burst into excited chatters, full of gasps and theatrical wails. Liana felt her control over the group slipping, and she rapped her fist smartly on the table top. "Everyone, shut up for a second!" she thundered. Turning to Erin, who was still breathing heavily, she demanded, "Are you sure? How do you know? Tell us everything!"

Erin gulped down more air before replying. "You know how I live two streets away, right? I'd promised to pick her up for school this morning, but she never answered the door. I just guessed she'd slept in or already left without telling me. So I thought I'd duck back before the meeting to see if she wanted to catch a lift here, and then there are all these officers outside her house and it's all cordoned off with tape!" She lowered her voice to a dramatic hush. "Do you guys realise I was there this morning? While she was inside, just lying there, dead - !" Her voice trailed off as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"Do the police have any suspects?" Darcy asked, her voice high and uneven. "I mean, a murderer in Shadyside? Is it even safe to walk home?"

Erin shook her head in disappointment. "I haven't heard anything," she told everyone, "But they always check out the family first, don't they? Her Dad left them when she was younger, right? Maybe he came back to get custody of Paige, and she didn't want to leave so he killed her!"

The group broke into another round of childish conversation.

"Don't be ridiculous, Erin!" said Suki Thomas, running a hand through her spiky platinum hair. "I don't want you to go starting rumours about this! Give her family a little bit of respect, okay?"

Liana stared at Suki, remembering that Paige had been good friends with her. Suki swiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks angrily, and jumped off the desk she'd been perched on. Swinging her black messenger bag over her shoulder, she stomped out of the room.

Clearing her throat, Liana commanded, "Suki's right. I don't want anyone to be spreading anything about Paige around the school, okay? Everyone here is a Pi Beta. We have a certain reputation to uphold. We don't get caught up in this petty gossip. Is that clear with everyone?"

Quiet Cindy Tan, a pretty Asian girl with long, shiny blue-black hair stood. "No. It's not clear."

Liana's eyebrows rose in surprise. She had barely spoken to Cindy Tan, who had been pledged to Pi Beta for her outstanding academics. "I'm sorry?"

Cindy glanced around the room. "We're Pi Beta's right? Sisters? One of our sisters was _killed _last night, and we're treating it like it's some sort of fashion disaster! How can no-one here except Suki and myself feel something more than mild interest about who her killer was?"

Erin looked outraged. "Excuse me, but I was -"

Liana raised her hand. "Look, Cindy, I'm sorry if you think I'm being blunt. Or whatever. Yes, Paige was a very dear friend to all of us. But moping around and being depressed is not what she would have wanted, is it? We all knew Paige. She was a party girl. All she cared about was who was taking her to the next party! I'd rather honour her memory by throwing a party to remember than by sulking in a corner!"

Cindy stared at her, her almond-shaped eyes widening. "I understand that. But that's the kind of pep talk you give in a couple of weeks, not a matter of minutes! I, for one, think that Reva's party should be cancelled. We can't be celebrating when one of our sisters was murdered."

It was quiet for a few seconds. Finally, it was Perrin who broke the silence. Her voice trembled with emotion as she spoke. Only Liana recognized that the syrupy, choked voice she was using was fake. "Cindy," she began, her eyes watering. "We _should_ be celebrating. Celebrating Paige's life. If anything, this is incentive for a party. We should give it in her honour. Make it bigger and better than it was before. Instead of being a pledge party, we make it all about our sister Paige. I mean, we can still check out the pledges at Reva's that night, but the focus will be all about Paige." Perrin smiled encouragingly at all the other girls, who were nodding slowly. "What do you think guys?"

Bree Wade piped up, "I think it's a great idea!"

"Paige would have loved it," added Samantha, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Liana wanted to point out that neither of them had been that close with Paige, but she needed their support. After all, it was their dimwitted comments that were helping her get what she wanted.

Jade, Deena's close friend, chimed in, "We can all say a few words for her, and exchange stories. I think it'll be really neat."

Cindy shook her head. "No. I – I can't believe any of you. You can have your party." She moved for the door. "But I refuse to be any part of it. While you guys are dancing and laughing, having the time of your life, think about Paige's family. You'll be sorry." She walked calmly out the door.

A beat passed before Darcy yelled at her retreating back, "It's not as if you were best friends with her either!" She rolled her eyes and turned back to the group. "Right?"

"Right," Liana echoed softly, thinking of Cindy's parting words. _You'll be sorry._


	4. Chapter 4

Liana studied her nails, raising them up to the light and cocking her head thoughtfully to the side. The bubblegum pink had looked wild and daring in the store, but she couldn't tell whether the pink was a shade too tacky. Nevertheless, she removed the cap and began to paint another layer of polish.

"What a day," she declared to no one in particular. Her television was blaring some old re-run of _Fear Factor,_ and a heavy, large-print book was splayed open in front of her, more of a placemat than reading materials. She'd just purchased the new velour leopard-print bedspread and didn't intend of ruining it with splashes of pink.

Capping the bottle and stretching out, she found her mind wandering to thoughts of Paige. Although she'd shrugged it off in the meeting, her death had actually upset her more than anyone knew. Although Shadyside had its ups and downs, Liana loved the pretty little town, with the close-knit community and the sense of comfort she got from driving through the tree-lined boulevards. The thought of a murder shattering that sense of security she felt angered her. She _needed_ this party. Even if everybody else thought it was a crass idea to throw it.

The episode of _Fear Factor_ ended, and a new bulletin flashed up on the screen. The dumpy newsreader began her report on Paige sadly, but by the middle of her well-rehearsed speech, her voice had quickened to an excited pitch. This kind of garbage made great ratings for news shows. Reporters could smell the mountain of attention this was going to get them. Before Liana could stab at the off switch on the remote, a sentence caught her off-guard.

"-while she slept, and stabbed her twelve times, all over her body. According to the coroner, Miss Hanson passed away from loss of blood, sometime around two in the morning. Even though there were signs of forced entry, police are urging Shadyside residents to lock their doors morning and night, and to consider installing alarm systems in their houses. However, they remain firm that they will catch the killer. Paige is survived by her mother -"

Liana switched the television off, sucking in her breath sharply. Paige had been stabbed _twelve_ times. She felt little pinpricks of heat over her body, imagining a sharp blade piercing her skin twelve times, slashing her open and spilling her blood in a curtain of red... Shaking her head, she jumped off the bed and headed for her bureau dresser, reaching for her cordless phone.

Dialling erratically, she waiting a couple of seconds before Perrin picked up. "Hello?" came the rushed and breathy greeting.

"Where have you been?" Liana barked. "I've called you twice this afternoon."

Perrin seemed distant. "You know I went shopping with my mother," she returned. "What's with the attitude?"

Liana dropped her false bravado immediately. Perrin and Darcy were the only two she felt she could let her guard down with. "Did you see the news?" she asked.

"Yeah," Perrin said quietly. "It sucks. Mum switched it off halfway through. She doesn't even want me walking by myself when I come home from cheerleading practice."

Darcy drummed her fingers on the bureau top, only barely conscious of her semi-dry nail polish. "Tell me honestly. Was I a little too harsh about this party thing? Reva has a party every second week. It's not like we can't postpone it. What do you think?"

Perrin paused. "I think it would take our minds off everything," she answered. "And I think that if Paige was here, she would have been making it mandatory that everybody attends."

Liana's laugh was hollow. "You're right. What was I thinking? Calling it off would be stupid. It would make the sorority look stupid. We need to attract potential taps, not deter them." Her voice dropped an octave. "I just... I don't know. I feel a little sad or something."

"Liana Slate, feeling sorry for someone or something?" Perrin chuckled. "What happened to 'everyone gets their just desserts?'"

Liana bristled at the reminder of her favourite saying. "I think getting murdered is a little over the top," she replied. "Look, this is sick. Can we just talk about something else?"

"Hey, you rang me," Perrin shot back. "I have to go anyway, I've got a pile of Trig on my desk that needs to be done before practise tomorrow night, otherwise I'll have to leave early to finish it. Can you pick me up for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah," Liana said. "Be ready on your driveway at eight."

"Will do, captain," Perrin answered. "And stop stressing about Reva's. Everything will be fine. This is what Paige would have wanted, right? Just keep telling yourself that."

"That's not all I'm worried about," Liana said, instantly wishing she could take it back. She was revealing enough weakness as it was without admitting she was scared of some jerk with a knife.

"You're worried whoever did it will keep killing," Perrin surmised. "Well, they probably will. Nothing you can do about it except lock your door. Don't cancel a perfectly good party for it. It's not as if he can kill us all then, is it? We'll be safe together. See you tomorrow."

Liana hung up, an unexpected feeling of dread in her stomach. Stop worrying, she told herself. You're not a worrier. You're Liana Slate, and you're fabulous, right?

She stared down at her manicure. The pink had smudged over the tips of her fingers, and for a moment, it almost looked red. Like dripping wet blood, oozing down her hands and staining her clothes. Liana blinked frantically, and the red was gone. Breathing out slowly, she returned to her bed and flopped back down, staring at the ceiling. Perrin was right. There was nothing to worry about.

Liana had no idea that by the next morning, Perrin would be dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Liana awoke the next morning to the smell of pork sausages and bacon, the inviting aroma wafting up the stairs and into her bedroom. Yawning slightly, she forced herself out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. After showering and blowdrying her hair, she returned to her bedroom and threw open the doors of her enormous wardrobe. After selecting a billowing flower-patterned high-waisted skirt, a plain black tank top and a pair of Michael Kors wedges, she slowly got dressed.

"Liana!" her mother called up the stairs. "I've made you breakfast!"

"Thanks, Mum!" she shouted back. Giving her hair one final shake, she picked up her Burberry tote and swung it over her shoulder. The tote clinked and she felt the cans of deodorant, hairspray and fragrance knocking together. Midday gym class had to be the worst invention in history of school schedules, but it didn't mean Liana had to resign herself to a stinking, bushy mess for the remaining three hours of school. Perrin, Darcy, Paige, Suki, the Wade twins and herself would often miss the first twenty minutes of their next classes for emergency damage control.

By the time she got downstairs, her father had already left for work and her mother was picking up her nautical-themed Kate Spade. "I've left your breakfast on the counter," she said over her shoulder. "Make sure you put the screen shield up after you park your car. It's going to be a sunny day."

Liana glanced outside. "The news said it would rain today."

"Since when do you watch the news, sweetheart?" Mrs. Slate asked distractedly, rummaging through her bag for her sunglasses. "I thought your idea of news was Famous magazine."

"I just felt like it, mother," Liana muttered, spinning the plate towards her and wrinkling her nose. "And if you know me so well, why the hell would you make me such a fatty breakfast? When was the last time I ate this many calories in one sitting?"

"I just felt like cooking," her mother shot back. "If you don't want it, throw it in the dog's bowl. At least Sookie appreciates what I do around here."

Liana thought for a moment. Her mother never usually made her breakfast. Sometimes, she'd leave the rockmelon out on the table counter-top to defrost a little. Her mother turned sideways slightly, and Liana felt her heart warm a little. Maybe her career-driven mother was trying to discover whether she had a nurturing bone in her body. Without thinking, she stepped forward and hugged Mrs. Slate, wrapping her arms around her middle and resting her head on her shoulder. "I love you, Mum."

Mrs. Slate stiffened slightly, and then relaxed. "I love you too," she answered. "Please just... drive carefully. You know I worry about you."

Liana wanted to say that she had no idea her mother even thought about her during the twenty-one hours she was awake, but she bit her tongue. Promising to ring her the moment she got home that afternoon, she let her mother go and started to eat breakfast.

As she chewed a piece of bacon slowly, she mentally assessed how much gym she would have to do that afternoon to work it all off. If Perrin wasn't busy studying for her stupid make-up algebra test, she'd cajole her into joining her for a quick jog. Liana turned her gaze towards the back window, which framed the backyard perfectly. The sun was shining, but there was a slight breeze to the plants which indicated that it was becoming windy and a storm could be on the way.

Liana ate half of her sausage before wrapping the plate with gladwrap and putting it into the fridge. She considered giving it to Sookie, but wanted to show her mother that she did appreciate the gesture. The little Chihuahua yapped excitedly around her heels, and Liana tried to dance out of the way so that she didn't step on her. "Shoo, Sookie!" she scolded. "Mumma doesn't want to step on your pretty tail!"

She fleetingly thought of what the other girls would say if they knew how often she talked to her dog. Liana valued her reputation at school, and prided her position within her sorority, but it was hard work; always making sure she was fashion-forward, keeping tabs on the comings-and-goings within the school and being conscious of everything she said and did. It was one of the reasons she valued being with Darcy and Perrin so much; she could let go of being perfect.

She locked the house and started towards the garage. Her prized possession, a bubblegum pink Volkswagen Beetle was parked inside, a gift from her mother on her sixteenth birthday. It was the envy of most of the girls in school, and those who didn't want it weren't even worth her time. The interior was a slick butter colour, and you practically melted into the soft seats. Liana adored her car, and would often take the long way home from school just for the chance to drive it a little bit longer. Perrin mocked her every time she insisted on taking the scenic route back, but she liked it just as much.

"Shoot!" Liana said aloud, lifting a slim wrist to her face and checking the time on her mahogany Mimco watch. It was almost time for her to be at Perrin's. Although wasn't so much a stickler for time, Liana definitely was. She scowled as she slid into the car, started the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

As she drove, she thought about the sorority bash at Reva Dalby's. Her nose pinched at the thought of having to spend any time out of a school day with Reva, but it was necessary. Reva might not be the nicest person on the planet, but she certainly couldn't be the worst. Reva was unkind, stuck-up, and had an exaggerated sense of her own importance, but that was what the sorority was all about. This party was supposed to be the event of the century. It was where the girls were supposed to let their hair down, but every upperclassman in the sorority would be keeping a close eye on all of the potentials. Liana stifled a laugh as she remembered the party that she had been a potential tap at, which had been held at Crystal Kingsley's acreage. There had been girls passed out all of the place, lying half in and half out of tents, face down in the dirt, and in the back seat of cars. Perrin had very nearly missed her shot at becoming a tap when she threw up all down the back of someone's pea coat. Liana had been the only one to see it, and had stuffed the coat underneath a car. She'd put her arm around Perrin and supported her weight as they made their way to a tent to go to sleep, pretending that they were just laughing and stumbling.

Liana looked wistfully into the distance. They'd become friends with Darcy later on, who Liana had admired for her gutsy determination. Darcy had single-handedly eliminated most of the taps by sabotaging their pledge tasks. It was frowned upon to mess with your own sisters, but what could they do when half of the pledge class had been eliminated already? Darcy Solomon was a dangerous enemy to have, but she could also be the most loyal and kind friend.

Paige Hanson had been in their pledge class too. And now she was dead.

It made her feel sick to think about it. Someone she knew had died. Even though they hadn't been the best of friends, it was still someone who she had been on a day-to-day contact basis with. Liana shook her head, trying to clear away the negative thoughts. She didn't want to think like that.

She pulled into Perrin's drive and honked three times. Of course, she wasn't waiting on the driveway; she was habitually late. After waiting a minute, she honked again. Still no response. Cutting the engine, she threw her handbag in the back and climbed out of the car.

She stalked up the front door and hammered on it. "Perrin!" she shouted. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

Liana counted to sixty in her head, and when there was still no movement, she reached underneath the flowerpot sitting on the cement pavers and retrieved the spare key. She unlocked the front door and headed straight for Perrin's room, which was on the second floor. "You better be dressed!"

She stood outside the bedroom door for a couple of seconds before pushing it open and singing, "Rise and shine, little -"

Her breath caught in her throat and she immediately clapped a hand to her mouth, stifling a scream. "Perrin," she choked out, trying to move forward but feeling as if she was stuck in quicksand. She dropped to her knees and retched.

Her best friend was lying upside down on her bed, her head hanging over the end. Her arms were flung out on either side, and her legs were at an odd angle to her body. She could have been sleeping, if it wasn't for the wide red smile cut across her neck. Perrin Thwaites was now very cold, and very dead.


End file.
